


Don't Break

by Cat_In_A_Top_Hat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Young Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_In_A_Top_Hat/pseuds/Cat_In_A_Top_Hat
Summary: Moon faces the reality of her mother, Queen Comets, passing.
Kudos: 6





	Don't Break

Moon stood silently and straight faced. Her eyes were glued on the royal guards slowly lowering her mothers coffin into the ground. Her navy blue cloak was hiding her face, and most likely for the best. 

There was something about this moment that was superficial, at least to her. She was not crying. In fact, she was showing no emotion whatsoever. Her face was like stone. 

And oh, the obvious discomfort and sadness tangible in the eerie silent air. It was slicing through Moon's heart.

_What do I do now?_

Moon glanced at everyone who had gathered. Butterfly castle, and the allied kingdoms, all lined up watching the same devastating sight she was. She could feel eyes not only on her deceased mother, but on _her_ as well. The princess shifted in discomfort. She was already in enough pain from events of that previous week. The young queen didn't know if she could handle much more of these distressing feelings.

_Much more of anything really._

Moon gulped, choking back tears as the Royal Guards placed the last flower on her mothers grave. It was the first sign of emotion all day. Never the less she would not let herself break. 

_She'd refuse to let herself break._

•___________________________________________•

It was late, that fateful night. 

Her mother had said she would be back shortly. And Moon stayed up to wait for her because finally, _finally_ , the Peace Treaty would be signed. All her mother's hard work would pay off, all the _stress_ would be _over._

_It would finally be over. What a foolish thought._

She heard a knock on the door. And a feeling of dread flowed through her. Something about that knock felt hurried _cold_ and _urgent._ The young teen was meet with the scared face of Sir Scars Guard. 

_Something was wrong._

She had stood in front of him, staring at them in shock and utter disbelief. 

_The Queen was dead._

And Moon wanted to say she was strong in that moment. She tried to. She really, _really_ tried. But then a strangled sob left her throat. 

_And she'd fallen._

•___________________________________________•

After that, she couldn't find any time alone. Whenever she wasn't being swarmed by her people who gave her sorrowful expressions, she was being carefully monitored by the royal guards to make sure nothing happened her. 

_Life was chaos_. Maybe it was just her mind. Yes they were now on the brink of war, but it seemed she was the only one feeling the dizzying effects chaos has on a person.

Or maybe that was just because she had trouble sleeping. And she desperately wanted-needed-something, anything for comfort. But all she got were looks and words that were generic, _expected._

_Did it really matter that public displays of affection were not a Butterfly virtue right now?_

Where was everyone? Everyone she loved? Everyone who loved her? Her father had left her. She faintly remember him. She was young, and barley got to see him. Her other family didn't seem to care. Most of her aunts and uncles didn't even bat an eye at her, let alone _speak_ to her. And the ones who did, well their words were no more comforting than anyone else's. 

_Did she even have any family left?_

Her mum was the only one Moon had. Now she was _gone_ -she'd been ripped away from her to, by something much bigger and stronger. 

_Something she couldn't comprehend._

_You miss someone the most when you know they will never come back._

•___________________________________________•

The first speakers gave her obituary, and Moon was snapped back into the present. Reality began to seep in. Deep, _deep_ inside of her. She was going to be ripped out of her childhood and thrown into a position she had no idea how to uphold _while trying to find a way to defeat an entire army._

_She was tugging at her hair again._

_A Queen shouldn't be tugging at her hair._

So it was Moon's job to be strong. She made it her goal not to let her people see how much she was suffering. If she was strong, her people would have hope. They needed hope now more than anything.

_It's my job to give them hope._

_But I don't even have hope._

And Moon's heart _ached._ The pain coursed through her her whole body. Because she was _helpless._ She had no idea how to rule a kingdom. 

And her mother wasn't there to guide her. Her mother would never be there again. She was _alone. Forever._

And suddenly she was ushered into the stage. It was her turn to speak. To give her people _something_. _Hope._

_Stay strong._

_Don't break._

"Queen Comet was amazing." 

_Pathetic._ It could barley be called a whisper. Moon blinked tears out of her eyes. She could hear the crowed whispering. 

_She would not break._

I-," she stammered, "my Mom was not just an amazing Queen. She was an amazing person. S-she -s-he was kind and caring-"

Moon was faltering. 

She took a shaky breath. "Most of all she was _strong._ Even if something horrible happened, she would pick herself up a-and she would keep going. I realize this is a.... difficult time for all of us b-but I know she would want us to be _strong!_ " She said. Moon held herself up, summoning what little energy she had, to face the crowd. They applauded her, but she put her head down, knowing she couldn't finish another sentence. _Moon was done._

_Don't break._

She slipped off stage.

**_Don't break._**

Her vision was blurry. 

_Tears fell from her eyes._

_You've broke._

And so this was it. Her mother was gone.

_Long live the Queen._

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I'll definitely be writing more young Moon stuff in the future because she is babey :)
> 
> Any and all criticism is welcome (please I need it).
> 
> Also, sorry for any formatting issues. I wrote this on my phone so fr all you pc users it probably looks really smol.


End file.
